Something New
by distorted prep queen
Summary: SBOC For three weeks, Sirius learns things about life that he never knew for the past 17 of his life. Learning that there is always more if you live each moment to the fullest. (title is to be changed)


Hey guys, I hope you guys will enjoy my first SBOC fanfic. I actually had the idea during my check up. You should have seen my doctor when I asked her for a piece of paper and a pen immediately! lol! Anyway, it's also JPLE on the side...you'll understand it once you read. Well, here it is!

dc: idont own anything...sad isnt it?

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1**

Deep in the night, there was a man sitting alone in his cell. Out of all the prisoners in Azkaban, he alone hadn't given into the dementors around him. Only through fighting the dementors' powers by hanging onto his own memories was Sirius Black able to stay as sane as any wizard could in his position.

It was one night when he was doing just that, that our story begins.

* * *

**_(Estimated time)_ _6 years ago; Hogwarts; start of second term_**

All heads turned as four notorious boys once more entered the Gryffindor common room covered in whatnot, looking like a good bath would be the best thing to do next. The four, also known as the Marauders, were who you would call the 'rulers' of the school, of course that was only to the remaining 996 students of Hogwarts.

The only one among currently taken them was James Potter. After years of trying in vain to catch the lovely Lily Evans, he had finally won her over just two months ago, and the two had been inseparable (minus that is the times when he had to go play pranks with the rest of the Marauders). Still, he was a favorite with the ladies, even with his extremely messy black hair and usually glasses askew that hid his beautifully dark hazel eyes.

Plopping right beside him on the couch, both howling from laughter, was Sirius Black. Among the four, he was always the most rambunctious of all. Even though he was as loud as anyone who had the _sonorous_ charm cast upon themselves, he too was just as popular with the lassies, though now that James was taken, his number of fan girls had started to increase. Resembling his best mate, Sirius had jet black hair, though, thankfully, neater, and had a very handsome face. Sharing also the same passion over quidditch, the two 'twins', as they were sometimes called, were possessed with very lean and toned bodies.

Quite his opposite in more ways than one was Remus Lupin, who at the moment, was trying to smother his laughter by coughing instead. He on the other hand possessed neatly styled sandy brown hair and a rather lanky frame. The wisest among them all, as well as their first voice reason- well, Lily became the second-, he was able to perfect all of the pranks to make sure that they all came out as smoothly as possible.

Lastly, rather the opposite of all the other three, was Peter Pettigrew. The shortest among them, he also had dirty blonde hair that was matched with his eyes that somehow resembled washed up blue watercolors. Neither a player of quidditch nor always under stress, he could be described as a rather stocky person.

Probably 10 more minutes passed before their laughter finally subsided, all trying to catch their breaths.

"Well, I must say that was a good idea for a prank on Snivillus, Padfoot." James congratulated, as he tried brushing off the vibrant purple goop that only resulted to his fingers getting stuck onto his robes.

"Thank you, Prongs." Sirius replied in a mock serious voice.

"Well, I'd better take a bath and scrub all of this out before I meet Lily." James bade them all goodbye- well, as much as anyone with all of his fingers stuck together could.

"And I better start on helping Peter here. C'mon now, Wormtail." Sirius sat back as he watched his two friends stand up from the couch. "We'll see you later in Hogsmeade, Padfoot!"

Lazily waving goodbye to their backs, Sirius let his eyes wander the now deserted room, before hauling up, doing a simple cleaning spell (he hadn't bothered himself in telling James just yet), checking himself over, and walking once more out of the portrait. Passing several corridors, he finally caught sight of the familiar statue of a witch.

"_Dissendium_"

Crawling down the opened passage, he casually made his way before once more arriving in the backroom of Honeydukes. Brushing off any dirt, he slowly walked past the counter, winked to the new clerk, Amanda, and crossed the street to his current favorite shop in the whole village- Zonko's Joke Shop.

Having had opened only last week, Sirius had already decided that he should have memorized and explored the shop just as he had Quality Quidditch Shop and Honeydukes.

Looking like how any 5 year old wizard would look upon his first toy broom, Sirius quickly entered the shop, a large smile upon his face.

For the next thirty minutes, the only words that escaped Sirius' mouth, were: "Oooooh!", "What does this do?", "I need to have this!", and "How do they think up of this?"

Having just finished his first aisle, he enthusiastically made his way onto the second. Passing more different artificial body parts, something larger than any of the other things around the store caught his attention. As if in a trance, Sirius started walking towards it, and the closer he got, the wider his eyes became. It was only when he was only a foot apart that he saw everything clearly. Sirius let out an almost inaudible gasp. _'It can't be…'_

In front of him was a large colorful box, with huge bold letters glimmering on the top.

**INVISIBILITY CLOAK! (MAX. CAPACITY OF 3 PEOPLE) **

_**>SCARE YOUR FRIENDS, PROFESSORS, PARENTS, PLUS ANNOYING SIBLINGS AND OTHER FAMILY MEMBERS!**_

_**>CARRY OUT YOUR PRANKS MORE SMOOTHLY!**_

_**>REDUCE CHANCES OF GETTING CAUGHT!**_

_**>AND MANY MORE!**_

_**(only for 20 galleons! Get them while you can!)**_

Still in awe, he reached out an arm, all the while thinking happily, _'I can't wait to see when I show all the others that I have my own cloak! Now Peter and I wont have to transform every time and James and Remus wont need to squeeze themselves together.' _

That's why it surprised him when just as he grabbed the box, there was another hand attached to the side.

"Is the hand supposed to be some freebie?" he asked, to be honest, quite stupidly, as he continued to stare at the limb.

"No," an amused voice answered.

Looking around him for the source, Sirius caught sight of a girl, more or less the same age as he was, smirking at him. _'Hey that's my job! I'm the one who smirks at people!'_ Narrowing his eyes, he continued to study her, at the same time trying to remember where he had seen her before. She was a brunette, he noted, possessing long, dark brown tresses, which she wore in low pigtails. She was unlike most girls he had dated, rather she looked very much innocent, except for her mischievous smirk that was still in place. Continuing, he noted with a cocked brow that her clothes were very different, even for a muggle. (He had learned a thing or two from Lily.) Clad in a black turtleneck, a long tan skirt- thick looking to, he added-, a long maroon scarf, and leather boots, her unique style definitely stood out from the rest.

(a/n: did you notice that her clothes are much more into our times than theirs? Now I can use her 'individualism' as a reason for making her wear clothes we wear)

"Hey, are you gonna let go? I got to it first." The girl spoke once more, breaking Sirius' stare.

"What do you mean you got it first? I obviously got here first!"

"No, I got here first. See my hand here? It was here before yours was"

"Like I'd believe that!" Sirius retorted irritably. "That's what you'd say since you want it too. You know _I_ got here first, just admit it already!"

"No! I wont admit to anything I know isn't true! So you'd better be ready to be stuck here all day." The girl finished of with a finality to her tone.

"I must say, aside from Evans of course, you have got to one of the most stubborn women I've ever met."

"I'll take that as a compliment," the brunette said with a smile, confusing Sirius even more since he was aiming for it to be an insult.

"How about this, I'll buy you a butterbeer, and I'll get this?"

"No."

"Okay, two butterbeers."

"No."

"Three?"

"No.

The two must've been to engrossed in bickering with each other, that they didn't notice that the cause of everything was already being taken away. It was only after thirty more minutes did they see that a young boy, no older than nine, was already walking out of the shop with his parents with the large package in hand.

"Well I guess that's it" the girl desperately. "That was the _last one_ they had."

"Wont they have another shipment?"

"Nope," slinging her bag over her shoulder, she turned towards the direction of the door, "they only made to order 20 from the manufacturers. And the company only makes according to the orders, and the actual production takes a long time."

Sirius watched her back disappeared out the door, before for some reason, he too followed her to the coldness outside.

* * *

well how did you guys like it? If you still want me to push through with it, i have the second chapter already on the works


End file.
